The Last Toon
by Fionacat
Summary: The final A! fanfic in the series.


ÝThe Last ToonÝ  
Ý by Ý  
Ý Runt-Abu Ý  
==============================================================================  
Can this truely be the last ever perodi-fanfic? Thank goodness yes! I've  
finally worked off my contract by writing this the 9th and final fanfic!  
But don't worry, if you like runt-abu's stories he will be back but just  
a lot less regularly and with much better stories.  
==============================================================================  
Legal type stuff:-  
  
This document is Copyright (C) 1997 Charles "Runt-Abu" Brown  
(runt@ooh.dircon.co.uk). All rights reserved.  
  
The characters of the Warner Siblings and related characters are copyright and trademark Warner  
Bros. Animation, and are used without permission. Their use within this work of fiction is in no  
way, meant to infringe or steal that copyright, nor to dilute the characters themselves. No  
profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used only for  
entertainment purposes. If there are any legal problems with this document, please contact the  
author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as it is not; altered for its original  
form, and that no money is charged for the document itself. It may be included on any archive  
collection under the same terms.  
==============================================================================  
  
Previously in our perodi-fanfic's......  
  
Rita and Runt were in Acme Acres and were captured by Elmyra, after  
teaming up with Pinky and the Brain they managed to escape Elmyra  
clutches and throw Elmyra out of the picture.  
However something was diffrent and there was a Portal where Elmyra  
has left the picture, Rita investigated and was sucked into it's  
glowing blackness...  
  
Prelogue - The dream  
====================  
  
Runt stared in horror as Rita was slowly drawn into the vortex, he  
reached out a paw but she could not quite reach, she had stopped  
falling into the portal but still could not reach Runt, then from  
behind something evil came out of the darkness and pulled her  
into the inky blackness.  
"NOOOoooo...." Runt screamed as he woke up.  
Instinctivly he switched on the light and grabbed the notebook   
beside him and wrote down everything he could remeber.  
He looked back a few pages and noticed that only recently the dark  
figure had appeared. He flicked backwards to the very first page  
and laughed slightly at how neive he had been when he first worked  
everything out...  
  
"Had a really weird dream last night, I _WAS_ Runt, scary huh!  
I can't remeber that much more apart from seeing Rita there as  
well and some sort of big glowing hole in time and space...  
Anywho the last part was weirdest, as Runt I jumped into the  
portal and turned into a human!! Must ask a p-sycologist what  
this all means..."  
  
Runt turned off the light and returned to SNAF...  
  
Chapter 1 - Mindy  
=================  
"It's time for Animaniacs!! And we're...." The radio alarm beside  
Runt's bed blared out.  
Runt growled gently at it, one of his few remaining vices from  
being a dog.  
It took him several seconds to hit the off switch and drag himself out  
of bed.  
After a quick shower and breakfast he headed out to work, he really  
loved this human life style; get up, work, get home, sleep.. At least  
it was routine...  
Runt waited patiently at the bus stop for almost 10 mins before the bus  
came along.  
Runt glared at the driver.  
"Sorry about the delay, some stupid kid's being playing havock at the  
back there..." The driver explained to Runt.  
Runt looked along the bus, it was already full and there were only a  
few seats at the back.  
"No chance of a discount..." Runt muttered.  
The driver laughed a little at this but didn't offer Runt a discount  
on his fair.  
Runt sat down at the back of the bus, he saw the kid that had delayed  
the bus, she looked innocent enogth; but then so did Mindy...  
"Okay lady I love you!" The little girl said in a really cute voice.  
Runt turned slowly and looked closly at the girl. The little  
girl stared at Runt for a second.  
"Ooh! Big doggy!!" She said giggling madly.  
The girl's mum frowned sadly, "No Mandy that's not a dog it's a man."  
Runt just smiled and managed to say; "Kids, go fig..."  
  
Chapter 2 - The 'pooter  
=======================  
Whilst "Mandy"'s mum was looking the other way Runt carefully took a  
small strand of Mandy's hair, he opened his black satchel and took  
out a small clear plastic bag and placed the hair inside.  
Runt made strange gookie faces at Mandy untill he reached his stop.  
"Seeya kid.." He said ruffling her hair.  
"Okay Doggy..." Mandy replied.  
Runt hopped off the bus and headed for a small book store down a back  
alley.  
"Morning Molly!" Runt said to the book store owner.  
"Good morning Mr Runt, can I see your ID please."  
Runt took out a small plastic card that had a photo of him as a human  
and a small black paw print on it but little else.  
Molly stuck the card into the Credit card reader and it made a loud  
bleep and flashed green.  
"Go on through..." Molly offered as a hidden door opened behind her.  
"Thanks Molly." Runt said happily.  
Runt jumped over the counter as he did every morning, Molly scowled at  
him as always.  
Runt started to explain; "Hey, I ..."  
"Need the exercise" They finished in tandem..  
"Oh, I've already used that one.." Runt said slyly.  
"Git!" Molly shouted as she pressed a button and the door started to close.  
Runt ran as the door closed behind him. He stood in a dark room as a  
small red light blinked in the darkness, Runt did not move at all.  
"Verify!" A computerised voice demanded, it sounded a lot like Molly.  
"R.U.N.T." Runt said slowly as he spoke to where the red light was.  
Suddenly the room became white and Runt had to close his eyes to  
avoid being blinded.  
"Voice Identity Confirmed, please enter your passcode..." The computerised  
voice demanded again.  
A small keypad slid out from where the red light and Runt quickly keyed  
in some numbers and letters.  
"Thank you Runt.." The computer said. "You have mail waiting.." the voice  
continued with it's daily information update.  
Runt sighed and shut out the computers voice as the room he was in slowly  
slid downwards.  
The room stopped moving and a door opened in front of him.  
"Have a rosy day.." The computer concluded.  
Runt headed out of the room and started towards another door at the  
end of the corridor with a large paw print on it.  
Halfway there he stopped and entered a side room with a large book on  
the door.  
"Max!" Runt said happily, "What you doing in this late?"  
"Funny Runt, you know this _IS_ my home know..." Max said indicating  
the bed in the corner. "So how can I help you on this Rosy morning?" Max  
asked.  
"Two things.." Runt said reaching into his black bag. "Firstly anaylse  
this for any INK content.." He said handing Max the plastic bag.  
"and secondly teach ION some new words.."  
"Will do..." Max said jokingly.  
Runt left Max and entered a door that had a chemical flask on the  
side of it.  
He sat down on a large comfy chair and opened the desk drawer and took  
out a dog biscuit and bit it to it.  
A small view screen slid up out of the desk and a dark looking man  
spoke, "You really shouldn't eat those, they can't be good for your  
digestive track..."  
"And you would know all about digestion Wakko..." Runt said not  
looking around.  
"Hey you're far too good at this for me!" Wakko said in his familer  
accent.  
"One of the best..." Runt replied.  
"I belive that it may almost be time..." Wakko said sadly.  
"You've felt it too?" Runt asked seriously, "I've seen somthing evil  
in my dreams..." Runt whispered into the viewscreen's mike.  
"Yes, I've had similar reports from Colin and Slappy..." Wakko said  
in a similarly hushed tone.  
"I suppose there's no word of Rita..." Runt asked hopefully.  
"You will be the first to know." Wakko instantly replied.  
Just then another viewscreen popped up and Max was holding a large  
printout of paper.  
"Runt, you were right, I don't know how and I don't really wanna but  
the kid it was Mindy..."  
"Congratulations are in order I see..." Wakko said.  
"Too soon to say, I think maybe in 10 years she might be able to help  
us a little, but she's still a kid..."  
"Yes that is right." Max interupted, "Unlike the rest of us, Mindy appears  
to have been unaffected by the portal."  
Wakko and Runt sighed,   
"Let me guess, you can't tell why..." Runt said pointedly.  
"Not yet but given time I'm sure I could..." Max started.  
"Yeah, you'll get it one day Max." Wakko said from the other  
viewscreen.  
Runt pressed a button and the viewscreen with Max slid back into the  
floor.  
"So same as usual?" Runt asked Wakko.  
"Unless you can think of anything else..." Wakko concluded.  
"Well there is a list of toons missing from the transistion..." Runt  
offered.  
"Have we got an update?" Wakko asked hopefully.  
"Yeah, this is the most reacent list of toons that are missing..." Runt  
said pressing another button on his desk. A list appeared on the viewscreen  
and the same voice in the lift read off the list. "Yakko, Skippy, Rita,   
Mindy, Pesto and Katie Ka-Boom"  
"Except of course we found Mindy today, I think she would be good." Runt  
offered.  
"Then it's only Pesto and Katie that we really have to worry about.." Wakko  
said.  
"We'll find them all, even if it takes another transistion..." Runt said  
truefully.  
Wakko looked at Runt as the viewscreen slid back into the desk.  
"ION," Runt shouted. "Display waiting mail..."  
  
Chapter 3 - Dark Toons  
======================  
The day slipped away and Runt as usual found himself sitting behind his  
desk with very little to do.  
Without warning a red light started to flash and a loud siren sounded.  
"Great, just great..." Runt muttered. He pressed a large red button on  
the side of the desk.  
"Emergancy page confirmed." The computerized voice said.  
"Patching, audio active, visual down..." It continued.  
The viewscreen popped up and severe static assulted Runt's eyes.  
"Runt can you hear me? Runt!" The voice of Colin screamed.  
"Colin, what's wrong?" Runt asked in response.  
"We're under attack from dark toons!" Colin's voice replied.  
Runt played about with some controls and could see Colin, well  
almost... He like Wakko and Runt was human and aged about 20.  
He looked injuried, so badly so that parts of him were becoming toon.  
"I think we've found the dark toons leader and you aren't going to  
like this one bit.." Colin said.  
"Rita..." Runt said gloomly.  
"Not quite, I'm sending you the file now."  
Just then a blast of energy hit Colin, his human form disolved and  
only the normal cartoon version of Colin remained.  
In the distoration of the static Runt could just make this out he   
stared at the toon version of Colin as it slowled vanished.  
A dark shadow entered the view screen and a voice Runt could not  
identify spoke. "Then there were but 3..."  
The viewscreen suddenly shutdown and went black.  
"File transfer incomplete..." The computer voice started.  
Slightly in shock Runt keyed in the number for Wakko and Slappy and  
told them everything that had happened.  
  
"And you have no idea who did this?" Slappy demanded.  
"I already told you Slappy none of the dark toons that we have on list  
would dare or even have enogth power to do this..." Runt repeated.  
"Then it must be one of those we have not yet identified, give me  
the list again and say if you think they could have done this or lead  
a unfied assult on Colin's base." Wakko asked calmly.  
Runt sighed heavily and read out the list one more time. "Yakko, Skippy,   
Rita, Pesto and Katie Ka-Boom. 'Kay, Yakko no chance, Skippy HA,  
Rita Colin said it wasn't, Pesto not enogth power, Katie not enogth  
stablity..." Runt concluded.  
"So where does that leave us?" Demanded Slappy.  
"Up the creek without a boat..." Runt muttered.  
"So what are your recomendations?" Wakko asked Slappy and Runt.  
"Find a locate all the toons, just in case..." Slappy surgested.  
"I concur." Runt added in agreement.  
"Then it is confirmed, any ideas how?" Wakko asked slyly.  
Runt already knew where this was leading but answered anyway;  
"Well the only way we could find all of them in one jolt would be  
to use the keys..."  
Runt opened his desk drawer and took out a large black box and  
placed it on the surface, he inserted his finger into a hole and a light  
flashed on quickly.  
The box clicked loudly and opened.  
Runt reached inside and took out a small black rectangle with a chain  
around it, on the rectangle was a paw print in glowing colours.  
Slappy and Wakko had done the same.  
"Then let it begin." Wakko said quietly.  
Wakko placed the chain around his neck and held the rectangle away from  
his body with both hands.  
Runt went next and did the same and finally Slappy repeated what the other  
two had done.  
"Slappy you are next in line, continue with our work..." Wakko said.  
"Sleep nice and furry..." Runt unhappily said.  
The paw prints in the rectangles glowed brightly, Wakko's however was  
streamming with bright lines.  
Slowly Wakko started to metamorph into his cartoon form before fading away.  
The second this happened Runt and Slappy's paw prints flashed really  
brightly.  
The viewscreen showed several white dots flashing on the screen with  
little name tags beside them.  
Runt grabbed a small black box and turned it on, a small screen lit up  
and the a map overlayed where the flashing dots where.  
Runt headed stright for the one marked Rita...  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Dog Tags  
====================  
The white dot was now right in the centre, Runt looked around hoping that  
someone might recognise him or something..  
"Doesn't work that way..." He mumbled out loud to remind himself.  
Then he felt the hair on the back of his neck starting to raise, yet  
another dog trait, but a damn usefull one.  
Runt spun around and looked right down a dark alley, a small girl  
ran away as Runt stared at her.  
Runt took chase and follwed her down the valley, she stopped at a dead   
end and Runt smiled happily.  
"What've we got 'ere then?" A rough voice asked.  
Runt turned around slowly to see two rough looking kids with BIG metal  
sticks...  
The little girl ran around Runt as he backed into the alley.  
Runt looked at his hand, "Well it was nice while it lasted..." He said  
aloud.  
Runt noticed all three were wearing medillians like his.  
He glanced a confuzzled look at them, the map had only shown Rita was  
here but here were three humans all with toon dog tags.  
Run took out his medaillian and ran to the very back of the alley and into  
a beam of sunlight.  
He shone the reflection from the golden paw directly at the three  
gangster children.  
"What was that?" Asked the first boy in a voice Runt now recognised.  
"Let's get him anyway.." The other boy offered.  
"Yakko, Pesto!" Runt shouted.  
The three kids looked at each other, "He knows who we are..." The girl  
said.  
Runt started to cry a little. "Rita..."   
The girl looked at the strange man with a curious look.  
"How do you know my real name..." The girl asked.  
"I think I can explain better if you come with me."  
  
Chapter 5 - Exposition?  
=======================  
Runt took the three kids back to the book shop.  
Molly looked at surprise when Runt entered with the children.  
"Is there, er, something you haven't told me.." She giggled.  
Runt snarled quietly at Molly before regaining his compsure.  
"This is Pesto, Yakko and Rita..." Runt announced.  
"Oh..." Is all Molly said.  
"We'll need to take the long way in." Runt whispered.  
"'Kay. You know where it is." Molly whispered back.  
"This way." He said leading the three kids with him.  
Runt led them over to a bookcase and slid it open, "Down there." He said  
pointing down a dark slideway.  
All three kids dived headfirst down the slide whilst Runt followed.  
When they eventually reached the bottom of the slide Molly was waiting  
for them.  
"Like what kept you?" Molly asked.  
Runt just raised an eyebrow and shook his head sadly.  
"Come on, I think Max can explain everything." Runt said.  
The three children with Molly and Runt entered Max's room.  
"Three new recruits?" Max asked.  
Runt smiled; "Max this is Yakko, Pesto and Rita..." Runt said pointing  
to the children.  
Max shook his head a laughed, "Yeah sure they are! Nice try Runt but  
I wasn't born yesterday. I mean they don't even have the medillians..."  
Max looked at the kids and saw that all three where wearing the mediallians.  
"Ahh." Max exclaimed. "So you'll want to know about the portal and toons  
of light and darkness..."  
"Huh?" Yakko asked.  
"He means take a seat and he'll try to explain this all." Molly whispered.  
Yakko, Pesto and Rita took a seat whilst Molly and Runt stood together  
at the back. Max opened a large red book and started to read.  
"This is the story of how we came to be here and now, it is also the  
story of one remarkable toon that sacraficed himself to save everything.  
It was another time, another place, another world.. Cartoon characters  
or toons inhabited the many multi-verses along with furries and some  
humans that had found a way to this place... Animatia." Max read  
from the book, he stopped reading and kept the book open and a  
deep voice over continued.  
"You may ask how toons exist now in this universe, the answer to that can  
be told by following the events of Runt. After Runt and his partner  
Rita passed through Acme Acres they encountered a strange object that is  
now know as the portal, a doorway from Animatia to here.  
The portal is a living object and knew it had a purpose to carry toons  
from Animatia to Earth and so when Rita touched the portal it was only  
to happy to carry her here.  
Runt beliving his friend to have been killed summoned all other toon's  
he knew. After days of talks it was decided that two another toons should  
enter the portal, Yakko and Pesto were chosen as being the strongest and  
hopefully the best to survive.  
The portal took Yakko and Pesto to the same place as Rita and now found  
that nobody else wanted to use it and so took action.  
In Animatia many toons from Animaniacs were waiting for Yakko and Pesto's  
return so when the portal suddenly needed to transport more toons  
to Earth all but a few were helpless and could not run.  
Of those few that were left there were two divisions; Colin, Wakko and Slappy  
who belived that they should do _SOMETHING_ and Skippy, Katie Ka-Boom and  
Bobby who refused to act.  
The portal once again took action and took these two sides to Earth.  
In the portal the two groups found they aquired strange powers, those  
who wanted to act were lit by the portal and made light toons whilst  
those who wished to do nothing where pulled into the shadows and made  
dark toons.  
Now here on Earth the light toons fight the dark toons, beliving that  
when one side wins can re-open the portal and lead the remaining toons  
home."  
Yakko, Pesto and Squit suddenly woke up and gave false wild applause.  
"And that's it..." Max yawned. "The powers of light and darkness have  
been fighting ever since we arrived."  
"So what do you guys do in all of this?" Yakko asked.  
"Where there is darkness and light, there is also gray, we are gray and  
protect the neutrality." Runt said automaticly as if he was reading from  
a book. "I was to try and help keep the sides equally matched unfortunatly by   
the time I got here the dark toons where well setup and the light  
toons where still trying to work out what had happened. I tracked  
down the leaders of the light toons and helped them gain some forces  
however when I tried to contact the dark toons I could not find them."  
"Do we come in to this somehow?" Pesto demanded.  
"Sort of, as far as we can tell you are also gray, but the choice is  
ultimatly yours." Molly explained.  
"RED ALERT!! RED ALERT!! PERIMETER HAS BEEN BREACHED" the computer screamed.  
"Silent Alarm." Max shouted.  
The computer stopped speaking but red lights suddenly started flashing.  
"What's happening?" Asked Rita slightly scared.  
"The dark toons, they're inside the base..." Runt said flatly.  
  
Chapter 6 - The final battle  
============================  
"Why would they attack you? You said you we're neutral." Pesto screamed  
at Runt.  
"They're not attacking us. This is the place for the final battle  
for the light and dark toons." Runt explained.  
"So they're just going to sit around in the bookshop and wait for the  
light toons to come along?!" Rita asked.  
"I dunno...." Runt started, "Why don't we go and ask them..."  
Runt opened a secret staircase and the group filtered upstairs to meet  
the dark toons.  
The bookcase suddenly swung open and there stood Skippy Squirrel radiating  
darkness.  
"Skips?!" Runt said in surprise. "You're the leader of the dark toons?"  
Skippy turned to look at Runt and glared at him, "You wanna make someting  
of it?" He asked evily.  
"You've changed Skippy, I'm sorry..." Runt retorted.  
"I do not want or deserve your pity." Skippy replied.  
There was a stoney silence for the next few minutes with everyone  
just looking at their feet.  
"Would anyone like a drink?" Molly offered.  
"Have you any Coffee?" Skippy asked polietly.  
"I'll go get some." Runt said, "White, 7 sugers.."  
"8 please..." Skippy interupted.  
Runt and Molly went off to get drinks for everyone, when they returned a  
full scale battle was already in progress.  
Runt looked around in amazement, "How long where we gone for?" he asked   
Molly.  
"Couldn't have been that long..." She mumbled.  
A stray bolt of energy sailed past Runt's head.  
"Erm, let's say we vamoose..." Runt offered nervously.  
"'Kay." Molly replied.  
Molly and Runt took refuge behind a upturned desk, also hiding behind  
the desk was Rita.  
"Pesto and Yakko went to fight for light..." She explained.  
"You realise the light toons can't win, they don't have the weapons  
or the numbers..." Molly pointed out.  
"Heya!" Max said diving behind the desk.  
"What kept you?" Runt managed to joke.  
"I need to get this..." Max retorted pulling out a large gun looking object.  
Runt Eeeped loudly, "Max you know that's just an experimental weapon.."  
Max flicked it on and the gun thing hummed loudly, "Sounds fine to me..."  
Rita grabbed the gun from Max and rolled out from under the desk firing  
aimlessly at dark toons.  
"NO!" Runt shouted trying to grab Rita.  
Molly pulled Runt back behind the desk, "What ever she chooses, it is her  
destiny.."  
Slowly the battle drew to a close, those toons that had not been  
blasted and sent back to Animatia lay injured in thier human forms.  
Molly peeked up from behind the desk and saw the hulking ruins that was  
the bookshop.  
"Gee, we must do this more often.." Molly quiped ironicly.  
Runt also came out from behind the desk and looked around for Rita.  
"She's gone..." He said sadly.  
"It was her choice, her destiny..." Molly said trying to console Runt.  
"So who won?" Asked Max also looking up from behind the desk.  
Skippy groaned loudly from the floor.  
"No-one won, Stalemate..." Runt said disgusted.  
Molly looked at Runt and an idea formed in her head.  
"What are you?" Molly asked pointedly.  
"I am grey, I protect neutrality." Runt replied in a dull tone.  
"Now as far as I reckon, the Dark toons are more or less beaten..."  
Skippy groaned again.  
Molly sighed and continued, "And the light toons are wiped out, who  
does this leave?"  
Runt looked at Molly, "Nah, couldn't be..." Runt said.  
He looked down at the mediallian around his neck it was glowing  
brightly with a multitude of colours.  
Runt stared intregied as his hand started to turn back into paws.  
He ran over to where Skippy was and whispered to him, "It's okay,  
we're going home now..."  
Runt's medaillian levitated off his neck and floated in mid-air  
in front of him, it started spinning around and around, the colours  
in the middle seemed to get bigger and bigger as if a portal of sorts  
was forming in the middle.  
Suddenly there was a bright flash and the portal engulfed Runt, Skippy and  
the few other toons that had not been vanquished.  
  
Epilogue - The Dream  
====================  
Runt woke up suddenly, he was back in Animatia!! He sniffed around  
for Rita and found her sleeping a small box.  
He smiled happily.  
"Er Rita..." He coaxed gently.  
Rita purred gently.  
"What is it Runt?" She said sleepily.  
"Just checking you're okay." he replied.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Rita snapped.  
Runt smiled, "No reason."  
Runt was about to get some sleep himself when he noticed something  
strange, a small white creature was moving around in Rita's fur.  
"Pinky?" Runt asked confused.  
"No it's me Runt..." The white mouse said.  
"Molly? But.... But... But...." Runt stammered.  
"It's okay Runt, I'm happier now then I was as a human.." Molly  
started, "And besides, this is probably my destiny..."  
  
  
THE END  
==============================================================================  
Sorry runt-abu collapsed in a big heap and was unable to write this  
end credit. So I ION will bring you the end credits...  
  
It's all over except the end credits, in almost 2 months runt-abu has written  
9 unique fanfictions and apart from some (okay a few, let's be honest LOTS)  
of mistakes (most notably Skippy's Mom...) he has completed his contract  
with his old employers and may now maintain the unofficial Rita and Runt  
web site for free and for as long as he wishes.  
What that's what all these fanfics where about? Getting a free web site?!  
  
Anywho this is the last perodi-fanfic but look out for runt-abu as he  
will continue writing (but not as often.) Currently the next planned  
story is "Skippy's Mom: The writers copy." which will be Skippy's Mom  
edited correclty, spell checked and even having a good story line!  
  
  
Dedication  
==========   
runt-abu would like to thank EVERYONE from alt.tv.animaniacs and  
from #watertower and #warnercafe he would also like to thank  
WARNER BROTHERS for doing such a great job of Animaniacs, Road Rovers,  
Tiny Toons and all there other great creations.  
  
Special thanks however must go to:-  
Mollymouse |MasemJMouse | Keeper | Colin | Plucky | LeloniBunny |   
DEViaNT | Wakkymouse | WakkoJr (WOOJ!) | Skippy | Lerriuqs-P3 |   
Rapho | Bugs-Bunny | Yakko | Wakko | DotWarner | Taperlass |  
wbwolf | TakkaWarner | WeirdGuy | Justin | EVERYONE who i've  
missed out (Sorry) | and of course everyone IRL who knows me.  
  
/---------------------------------------------------------------------------\  
| The Last Toon | 525 Lines | P-S 9 | Ranking 10/10 | 28/9/97 14:49 GMT-1 |  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------/  
  
  
  



End file.
